Com amor, Lily
by Siremele
Summary: Os sentimentos de Severus por Lily foram o motivo da confiança de Dumbledore no agente duplo. O que ele de fato sentiu pela ruiva? Cartas de Lily para ele ao longo de anos podem trazer essas respostas.  Para as cartas de Severus, ver fic 'Seu, Severus' .
1. Prólogo

Olá, pessoas!

Enfim, de volta!

Essa fanfic está sendo escrita por mim em conjunto com a Clarita Black. Trabalhamos juntas no projeto, estamos escrevendo, e vamos postar, mas separadamente.

Bom, a fanfic é composta de cartas trocadas entre, principalmente, Severus e Lily. Em algum momento, podem surgir cartas de/para outros personagens. Cada uma de nós (eu e Clarita) adotou um dos dois (Lily e Sevy), e vamos publicar cada personagem em um perfil diferente. A Lily é minha, o Sevy é dela.

Por exemplo: eu publico o capítulo 1 ( De Lily para Sevy), Clarita publica o 2 (De Sevy para Lily). Pode parecer meio confuso, mas a gente vai postar o link para a fanfic complementar.

Divirtam-se!

o o o o o o o o o o

** De Lily, com amor**

**Capítulo 1- Tragédia**

Aquele Halloween tinha um tom de tragédia, não apenas a tragédia do senso comum, aquela que é sinônimo de desgraça. Mas a noite era trágica também pelo sentido clássico da palavra: algo que não pode ser evitado, que ocorre pelos desígnios inescapáveis do destino — seja este algo bom ou ruim.

Ora, os vivas acalorados que podiam ser ouvidos em todos os cantos eram, sim, sinal de acontecimento positivo. Mas se alguém pudesse ver a tristeza estampada no rosto peludo do meio-gigante que voava, apressado, em uma moto emprestada, entenderia imediatamente que havia no ar, também, o cheiro do infortúnio.

O meio-gigante tinha pressa por ser aquela uma missão importante que seu mestre e protetor lhe dera, e também por precisar ver com os próprios olhos o que havia acontecido com os dois jovens bruxos — precisava disso para acreditar.

O destino dele era os restos de uma casa que, poucas horas antes, podia ser chamada de _lar — _agora era uma bagunça de entulho e móveis quebrados, e tinha o cadáver de um bruxo onde havia sido a sala e de sua esposa no quarto do bebê do casal. Tragédia-desgraça.

O bebê ainda estava lá, tão jovem e já possuindo uma marca física da guerra que acontecia desde antes do seu nascimento. Ele era uma das poucas manifestações de vida entre os destroços. A sobrevivência do pequeno bruxo e o que motivava as comemorações eram o arremate da tragédia clássica.

Outra manifestação de vida estava dentro do maleiro de um guarda-roupas que ficava no quarto do casal. Era uma caixa com o dobro do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos, coberta por papel aveludado bonina e com sua capacidade interior aumentada magicamente. Nela estavam guardadas pilhas de pergaminhos escritos, que compunham o que havia ficado da memória da bruxa estendida no chão. Anos e anos da correspondência de Lily Potter com seus familiares, amigos, colegas, amores. Tudo ali, acessível a quem se interessasse a reviver, através da memória, as emoções que a ruiva morta prematuramente havia vivido.

E caso alguém, naquele momento, resolvesse desbravar os rascunhos de cartas enviadas, de cartas não enviadas e de cartas recebidas, poderia, facilmente, trazer mais um elemento para o cenário da tragédia: Severus Snape.

o o o o o o o o o o

Reviews, hein!

Próximo capítulo (no perfil da Clarita): .net/s/7114784/1/Seu_Severus


	2. Carta 2

**Capítulo anterior:** .net/s/7114784/1/Seu_Severus

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p>Hogwarts, três de dezembro de 1973<p>

Severus,

Para começo de conversa, não, eu não tinha percebido que você não estava mais interessado no nosso "relacionamento", com todas as aspas que você fez questão de colocar. Repito as aspas por ter me cansado de tentar te fazer entender que ao contrário do que você pensa, eu nunca te vi (ou vi o nosso ""relacionamento"") como o lixo que você sempre teve certeza que foi.

Eu não tinha percebido pelo simples motivo de que pra mim nunca houve espaço para essas aspas. Eu acreditei que nossa amizade era sólida o bastante para superar um pequeno mal entendido causado por uma simples aula de Herbologia e pelo nosso querido quarteto de colegas idiotas. E por isso eu fingi não notar que você passou a me deixar falando sozinha, ou dar meia volta ao topar comigo pelos corredores, fingindo não ter me visto. Pensei que passaria, que logo você me diria o que estava acontecendo, e tentei respeitar seu silêncio, tendo certeza de que logo as coisas voltariam ao normal, como já aconteceu outras vezes.

E, meu caro, você insinua que eu me tornei um satélite do idiota do Potter só porque fiz um trabalho com ele na aula de Herbologia? O que você queria que eu fizesse? A professora pediu que formássemos trios, e não sei se você, absorto do jeito que está em sua crise de autopiedade, percebeu, mas este ano letivo as turmas do quarto ano da Sonserina e da Grifinória não tem mais aulas de Herbologia em conjunto. O que me impossibilitaria de fazer as atividades com você. Outros dados matemáticos importantes são: que eu e Talitha juntas formamos apenas um par e que o quarteto dos idiotas é formado, bem, por quatro pessoas. O que tornou a dissolução do grupo deles a solução mais óbvia para o problema da sala de aula.

Como você bem sabe, sendo para escolher um deles para trabalhar comigo, tenho muito mais tolerância ao Lupin, justamente por ele ocupar o terceiro lugar no ranking de idiotice deles. Mas quem veio se oferecer para trabalhar com nós duas foi um dos ocupantes do primeiro lugar do ranking, Potter. E ele foi surpreendentemente menos idiota ao se aproximar, acho que pela primeira vez na vida dele. O que não quer dizer que eu passei a te odiar depois de perceber que Potter pode estar aprendendo a engolir a idiotice de vez em quando. E ele continua sendo um boçal pra mim.

Tento acreditar que você se ofendeu de fato foi com o que houve depois da aula. Assim pelo menos eu posso acreditar que foi um mal-entendido. Porque está me doendo a ideia de que para você nossa amizade foi tão pouco que a simples proximidade momentânea de uma pessoa estúpida tenha posto tudo a perder.

Saímos das estufas juntos, eu com ódio do Black e da prepotência dele, não achando a menor graça nas bobagens que Potter dizia, bestificada com o olhar de admiração de Pettigrew sobre os idiotas números 1 e 1, e comentando com Lupin a aula que acabávamos de assistir. Caminhávamos juntos porque teríamos aulas juntos no próximo horário. Simples assim. Então eu te vi se aproximando das estufas, vi os olhares sacanas de Potter e Black e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedir, eles já tinham enfeitiçado os sacos de estrume e levado eles na sua direção. Eles riram quando o estrume caiu sobre você, e quando você jogou de volta o que você pôde do estrume nos dois e emplastou aquele cabelão lindo do Black com cocô de hipogrifo, eu ri deles. Você me olhou nessa hora. E eles depois correram pra te pegar de socos. Voltei para as estufas e chamei a professora, já que eu não poderia ter impedido Black, Potter e logo logo Pettigrew de atacarem você.

E depois você parou de conversar comigo. E me enviou essa carta desaforada. Eu sinceramente não estou entendendo, Severus. Porque quanto mais eu penso, menos motivo eu vejo para sua raiva. Sabe, está até parecendo que você está com ciúmes. O que me soa estranho, já que pra mim, até hoje, do meu ponto de vista, pelo menos, nunca houve espaço para outra pessoa ocupar o lugar que você ocupa na minha vida. Eu acreditei em você e na nossa amizade.

Mas se você quer mesmo se afastar, ok. Não posso ser egoísta ao ponto de te prender perto de mim só porque gosto da sua presença e da sua companhia. Se pra você não tá legal, se eu sou só uma sangue-ruim, então beleza. Encerremos por aqui nossa amizade.

Quanto às lembrancinhas estúpidas que te dei, estou as enviando de volta. Queime-as você mesmo, já que foi você quem decidiu interromper tudo de forma tão intempestiva. E já que agora não somos mais amigos, não preciso dizer o que vou fazer com as coisas que você me deu. Já não diz respeito a você mais.

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p>Queria agradecer à galerinha que me deixou comentários:<p>

**Raniel-sensei**: Acho que ainda não apareceram muitos segredos, mas não se preocupe! Beijos!

**gininha karavinsky**: Boa a sua sugestão dos favoritos. Tá feito. E o que você achou desse capítulo?

**Minerva**: Tá aí o motivo da confusão. O Sev é meio exagerado, né? Rsrsrs Mas dá pra entender ele...

Beijos!

**Sheyla Snape**: Agradeço o comentário. Não vamos abandonar essa fanfic, não se preocupe! rs Mas entendo seu trauma. Também já passei muita raiva por causa de fic incompleta...

Bejos!

**kael**: Que bom que você gostou! O que achou dessa carta de agora?

Beijos.

E quem tá lendo em silêncio, pode falar alguma coisa! ^_^

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>.net/s/7114784/2/Seu_Severus


	3. Carta 4

**Capítulo anterior:** .net/s/7114784/2/Seu_Severus

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p>Em casa, no meu quarto, 27 de dezembro de 1973<p>

Sev,

Como vão as coisas por aí? Como está o clima entre você e seus pais? Você sabe que a qualquer momento que você precise você pode me procurar, né?

Eu estou bem satisfeita. Ganhei algumas coisas bobas de uns tios e ganhei dois presentes bem legais. Meus pais me deram dinheiro! O que eu achei ótimo, porque eu vou poder escolher o que eu vou ganhar. E eu aposto que você já sabe o que eu vou comprar! A outra coisa legal é que minha prima Daisy gravou os discos novos dela dos Beatles, que eles lançaram esse ano, em fita cassete para mim. É bacana porque é coletânea das melhores músicas deles.

Eu hoje lembrei de algo que estou querendo te falar já tem uns dias. Assim que a gente voltar às aulas, quero que você me ajude com umas coisas sobre poções. Eu tenho a impressão que para fazer a poção do morto-vivo não é preciso fatiar os talos da raiz de valeriana em lascas finas. Acho que dá certo se a gente usar a lâmina de prata ao invés da de aço e cortar em lascas mais grossas e depois amassar. Eu queria perguntar para o Professor Slughorn na última aula, mas ele já estava tão certo que minha poção estava perfeita que ele nem me deu chance de fazer a pergunta. E eu fiquei com essa pulga atrás da orelha. Você sabe se essa minha ideia dá certo?

Olha só, eu estava pensando. Eu realmente acho que você deveria dar uma chance para as músicas que eu te indico, sabe? Dá uma olhada na letra dessa aqui. Sim, é dos Beatles de novo. A paixão da Daisy me contagiou um pouquinho sim, e daí? Depois eu coloco ela pra você ouvir. A melodia é meio triste, meio monótona, mas a letra é muito bonita.

**The Long and Winding Road [A estrada longa e sinuosa]**

The Beatles

_The long and winding road [A estrada longa e sinuosa]_

_That leads to your door [Que leva à sua porta]_

_Will never disappear [Nunca vai desaparecer]_

_I've seen that road before [Eu já vi essa estrada antes]_

_It always leads me here [Ela sempre me trouxe até aqui]_

_Lead me to your door [Me leve até sua porta]_

_The wild and windy night [A noite selvagem e tempestuosa,]_

_That the rain washed away [Que a chuva lavou,]_

_Has left a pool of tears [Deixou uma piscina de lágrimas]_

_Crying for the day [Gritando para o dia]_

_Why leave me standing here [Por que me deixou parado aqui?]_

_Let me know the way [Me deixe conhecer o caminho]_

_Many times I've been alone [Muitas vezes eu estive sozinho]_

_And many times I've cried [E muitas vezes eu chorei]_

_Anyway you'll never know [De qualquer modo, você nunca vai saber]_

_The many ways I've tried [Das muitas formas que eu tentei]_

_But still they lead me back [Mas ainda assim me trazem de volta]_

_To the long winding road [Para a estrada longa e sinuosa]_

_You left me waiting here [Você me deixou esperando aqui]_

_A long long time ago [Por muito, muito tempo]_

_Don't keep me standing here [Não me deixe parado aqui]_

_Lead me to your door [Me leve até sua porta]_

Será que você pode dar um pulo lá no parque hoje de tarde? Quero te entregar seu presente de natal. E depois a gente pode dar umas voltas e tomar um chocolate quente.

Até mais tarde!

Com amor,

Lily

P.S.: Você não sabe da última: a Petúnia está namorando. E ela está mais insuportável do que nunca por causa disso.

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>.net/s/7114784/3/Seu_Severus

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p>À minha galerinha, pelos comentários:<p>

**Gininha karavinsky: **Pode ficar com dó, mas só um pouquinho, afinal, ele mereceu, né? Beijos!

**Kael: **Legal você ter gostado, é mais ou menos como responder a uma carta de verdade. Continue lendo!


	4. Cartas 6

**Capítulo anterior:** .net/s/7114784/3/Seu_Severus

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p>Em casa, no meu quarto, 28 de dezembro de 1973<p>

Sev,

Não precisa vir congelar o traseiro na minha porta, ok?

Você está bem? Ele não te machucou a sério, né? E sua mãe, como está?

Não vou dizer a você que não fiquei chateada. Seu pai falou coisas horríveis, extremamente ofensivas, e que mostram que além de ser preconceituoso e intolerante ele é muito mal educado também.

Mas não estou com raiva de você, definitivamente. Em primeiro lugar porque quem agiu de forma ridícula comigo não foi você, foi ele. Logo, tenho motivos para ter raiva dele, e não de você. E não vou me afastar de você por causa de nada do que ele disse. Eu sei muito bem que ele não te conhece, apesar de ser seu pai.

Outra coisa: nunca mais fale nada sobre ser "um infeliz solitário e bizarro, amargurado e condenado a ficar sozinho para sempre" e etcéteras. Também não sei qual é o seu lugar no mundo (não sei direito nem qual é o meu, pra te falar bem a verdade. Mas acho que ninguém sabe de verdade), a única coisa que sei é que é um bom lugar, porque você é um garoto bacana e muito inteligente, e esses são os pré-requisitos para ser um grande bruxo. Encerro esta discussão.

Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Assim que der, tentamos de novo a poção.

Com amor,

Lily

* * *

><p>Daisy,<p>

Priminha, ponto pra mim! Eu te falei que o Sev não gosta de mim! Ele falou isso explicitamente, na próxima vez que eu me encontrar com você, te mostro a carta. Você é uma romântica iludida cheia de pensamentos açucarados. O Sev é meu amigo, e só isso.

Beijos,

Lily

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>.net/s/7114784/4/Seu_Severus


End file.
